Two Hearts One Mind
by Azaneth
Summary: Akane and Fuji get together on a bet but not everything can go perfectly right? This isn't a continuation of My Prince Syuusuke Fuji but more like something that happened during their relationship.


Everyday I would watch Fuji practice tennis. I'd race from my school to Seishun Gakuen. Turns out our schools were only actually 10 minutes apart I wasn't exactly good with trains.

We've been going strong for about a month but for some reason we haven't kissed at all. I mean even though we got together through a bet we have a great relationship except with no PDA or just no real display of affection at all.

I honestly felt like we were just best friends. I never thought in a million years I would fall so much in love with a guy and yet fall so deep into hell.

I guess thats love. A roller coaster of unpredictable twists and turns. Love such a strong emotion so much so it can make or break you and in this case it almost broke both of us.

"Hey Syuusuke," I gave him his water bottle and towel after him running laps. "I made us a snack!" I smiled. He splashed water on his head and dried himself. That smile still plastered on his face. "That's great I can't wait to eat!"

He always had weird taste in food and I hated making wasabi sushi so I always bought some special for him. "Hey Tezuka come join us!" I slowly became friends with Tezuka he was actually an alright guy besides the whole demeanor to him.

"Um, excuse me Fuji," we looked up to see a girl from Seishun Gakuen. She was very pretty and looked pretty prissy but that was something only a girl could tell. Like an unwritten girl code. To any guy she would look kind.

"Hi, my name is Tamao and I was wondering if you would go on a date with me?" I raised my eyebrow at her. I stood up. "Sorry hun he's taken." She glanced well glared at me but the guys couldn't tell. "So um would you?" she directed the question away from me and towards Fuji. "I'm sorry did you not hear me the first time. I said he's taken. I'm his girlfriend." I sneered.

I was definitely and unfortunately the jealous type. I looked at Fuji the smile still on his face. It looked like he was thinking. 'What the hell is there to think about?' I shouted in my head. 'Reject! Reject!' I rebelled in my head.

"Maybe you should let Fuji answer a question thats for him and not you," that had attitude written all over it except once again boys had no knowledge on how a female acts in battle. Like lions over a meat they throw back and forth. Nothing noticeable to any eyes but a true master of the breed. And boy was I one of them at least when I hadn't snapped. And to bad for her there were cracks forming.

"Okay," I smiled. It was so fake and she knew it. "Fuji?" I glanced at him. "Sorry," he began but quickly got cut off by me. Tezuka was just there chewing his food silently watching the silent battle.

"See. Now are you deaf do we have to yell it in your ear?" So many cracks.  
The next thing surprised me. The girl began crying. 'Oh my god that whore,' I glared.

"Sayuri why are you being so mean? Thats unlike you." I froze. He called me by my last name. He never did and I saw the bitch smirk.

"I apologize for her rudeness Tamao. Please come with me to calm yourself down." Fuji got up escorting the priss to the fountain across the court.

"I'm surprised as well, Sayuri. Excuse me I must take my leave." I grabbed Tezuka's arm. "Tezuka you know that was an act she was pulling right? Come on back me up." He removed his arm from my grasp. "I'm not getting involved." He completely left me standing there like an idiot. I packed up the food throwing it away.

After Tamao calmed down she left. Fuji and I walked in silence. "You shouldn't have cut me off. I am perfectly capable of speaking." Fuji cut the silence and not with a sweet remark.

"You should've just said no." I replied. "I couldn't." was all I got. "Why not huh? Why did you have to think about it?" "Because I didn't want to let her down too hard. If you would've been quiet-" "Excuse me?" I yelled causing people to look out their windows. "Do not tell me to be quiet! And you don't have to think about it! You have a girlfriend my feelings should matter most." "There you go again not letting me get a word in. You do it all the time." Fuji was still his calm self but he definitely didn't have that smile on.

"I get it you don't care about me right?" I was steaming. "It's not like you ever treat me like a girlfriend! No hugging, no cuddling, no holding hands. And not ever have you given me a kiss not even on the cheek! It's like you don't trust me at all. You treat me like I'm a freaking stuffed animal. Nice to look at boring to play with! Ya know what fine talk all you want! Tell me everything you want to get off your chest. Everything! Tell me how much you fucking hate me!" I shrieked grabbing his arm forcing him to face me. He yanked his arm out of my hand his ring accidentally leaving a trail of ripped skin across my wrist. The ring I had given him as a symbol of our love.

"Now you want me to speak? Not like you would even listen. I have nothing more to say to you." I've seen Fuji mad. Definitely, yeah, especially to people who hurt his family like in the match between him and Mizuki. But this took the cake. His piercing blue eyes were like daggers. And they hurt. Forget my pride I ran up to Fuji pulling him into an embrace.

"Syuusuke I'm Sor-" this time he cut me off by walking out of my arms. I stared at his back and believed in what happened in movies. 'If he looks back, everything will work out. Yeah. Somehow.' I waited but he didn't look back.

"Fuji, you're mind seems to be somewhere else," Tezuka told Fuji as he replenished his thirst. Fuji didn't give a reply but stared at the, oh so interesting water in his hand.

He looked at the gate and saw Akane smiling and waving. "Do your best Fuji!" He smiled which quickly turned into a frown as Akane faded away. It was just his imagination. Sighing he began fixing the strings on his racket.

"Aw where's Sayu-chan?" Fuji snapped one of his strings at the sound of Momos' question. "Fuji-senpai where is" Momo's question was cut off as Fuji put his racket back into his bag. "Tezuka, excuse me, I must get my mind cleared." Fuji bowed as Tezuka gave him permission to leave practice early.

"Did Sayu-chan and Fuji-senpai have an argument?" Momo asked Tezuka. "Oh no did they break up? Nya~ thats so bad." "20 Laps." Tezuka yelled scaring Eiji and Momo to begin running.

"Fuji," I sighed looking at the scratch on my arm. "Is this really the end?" I turned side ways on my bed hugging my knees. "Is this all we can last?" Tears streaked down my cheeks soaking my bed sheets. Covering my face the tears became untamable pouring out like a waterfall.

"Akane," Fuji sighed as he looked out his window. The full moon shining down illuminating his blue eyes making them shine. The beauty reflecting the orbs was almost inhuman. "Is this really the end? Why did I have to be such an idiot?" he heard a plop noise and looked at his hand. Bringing it up to his face he saw something slide off the side. He gulped bringing his fingers to his face tracing his cheek up to his eye. "Akane...what have you done to me?" He buried his face in his hands doing something so out of character it surprised even him. The tears wouldn't stop as he tangled his thin fingers in his chestnut hair.

Yuuta actually came home that night he wanted to eat some good home cooked meal but wanted to avoid his brother Syuusuke at all costs however his mother wouldn't let that happen as she told him to go tell Syuusuke dinner was ready.

Yuuta heard sort of a whimper sound which caused him to stop. "What was that?" he whispered to himself as he leaned his ear on his older brother's door. He never eavesdropped on his brother before and was quite surprised to hear his older brother someone whom he always saw as strong and collected never losing his composure to be crying. He slowly opened the door only a crack and peeked in. Shock came over his face as he saw his brother at the window crying. "Aniki, you owe me one for this," seeing his older brother in such a weak state made Yuuta himself feel like crying he smacked his cheeks walking down the stairs.

"Hey mom Syuusuke said he'll eat later he has to study for a really big test he has tomorrow. I'll take his dinner to him later," Yuuta smiled as his mom put Syuusuke's dinner into the microwave.

Two weeks had passed. Fuji kept up the charade of being happy and smiling. His game didn't get worse but he certainly did not get better.

As for Akane she hadn't been to school in a week and her best friend Haruki was getting worried. He decided to pay a visit to Seishun Gakuen after stopping by Akane's house.

"Are you Fuji-san?" Fuji looked up from his racket as he saw a noticeable tall boy with bright blonde hair making him stand out even more then he already did.

"Yes I am." "Please come with me," Haruki shifted his index finger back and forth motioning Fuji to follow. "Hey who do you think you are interrupting our practice?" Momoshiro exclaimed. "It would be best for you not to speak." Haruki looked down at Momoshiro easily towering over him.

Fuji and Haruki went towards the changing rooms.

"Have you any clue what you've done to Akane? You call yourself a man? I call you a coward. It's pathetic." Fuji raised his eyebrow as Haruki pulled out a cigarette. Haruki sighed, a puff of smoke escaping his lips.

"What are you talking about?" Fuji exclaimed blowing some smoke away from his direction.

"Akane is in the hospital." Haruki stepped on the cigarette extinguishing the flame.

"What? Why? What happened?" Fuji couldn't control his outburst and grabbed Haruki's collar. Haruki was much taller then Fuji. 5,7 compared to 6,1 Fuji certainly didn't look frightening.

"Are you blaming Akane being in the hospital on me? I haven't spoken to her...since...since," Fuji's face became crestfallen as he let go of Haruki's collar mumbling an apology.

The blond sighed. "It was because of what happened when you broke up with her." Fuji perked his head up. "I did not break up with her. I thought she hadn't forgiven me but I did not want to break up with her...I thought she broke up with me because she hadn't come here."

Haruki glared down at him smacking his own forehead. "Dude, you're the guy! You're supposed to be man enough to go after her. To apologize first...I haven't seen Akane that distraught since her grandmother died. Come on I'll take you to the hospital now." Haruki jumped into his BMW dragging Fuji by the arm. "Buckle up it's gonna' be a bumpy ride."

"I don't get it how did Akane get in the hospital over a, what she thought was a break up," he turned to Haruki who kept his eyes on the road which was leading to a tunnel.  
"Well she was so broken up about it she didn't pay attention to her surroundings at all. Nor anyone around her. She continuously got sent into the hallway and received detention because she was so snippy and wouldn't listen to teachers. She had to leave school late every day because she got in so much trouble for snapping at people." Fuji interrupted. "You're in her classes? Aren't you a bit big to be a freshman?" Haruki laughed.

"I'm a senior. I've known Akane since she was very young. You're very lucky Fuji. I've always had a crush on her.

"Honestly I was jealous of you. Akane's whole demeanor seemed to brighten up after meeting you. She was a ball of energy...but gradually she stopped hanging out with me and went with you...I hated you so much." Haruki paused side glancing at Fuji who then looked away. They couldn't keep each others glances.

"After what happened, Akane told me everything. How she felt about you...how it hurt her so much. Akane never kept anything from me. She told me everything...and every time she mentioned you it stung to no end. So when I heard what you did to her...I wanted to rip your throat out and beat you with your own tennis racket. No offence of course...I don't feel the same way any more now that I understand the full situation."

"Oh of course not," Fuji sweat dropped but turned serious, "I would've felt the same exact way...I wanted to beat myself with my racket." There was a silence until they both began laughing.

"We're here." Haruki did a quick reverse U-turn and parked the car. Slamming the doors shut they both ran into the entrance.

"So what did happen to Akane?" Fuji asked sitting down in the waiting room very impatiently.

"Well, because she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings she took a nasty fall down a hill and landed in a river. She was swept away by the harsh current and hit her head on a pillar. Luckily not to hard to kill her, but it did knock her out. My gang and I found her after we took care of some business."

"You both can go see her now. But please do not talk to loud. It will bother her." They both nodded going into the room.

Akane was sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"Akane!" Haruki ran up to her as Fuji stood at the door way. "Haruki. What happened?" "You took a nasty fall. I found you. You'll be okay now I promise. Everything will be okay from now on." Haruki hugged her and she wrapped her arms around him. Fuji stared in jealousy and sadness feeling as if he didn't belong here. Like he was intruding on something that was none of his business and he shouldn't be watching.

"Please take care of yourself Akane. Don't let anyone do this to you ever again." Haruki bent down and kissed Akane's cheek. "Love you." "I love you too Haruki." He grinned looking back at Fuji. "I'll leave you too alone." Akane looked up at the door to see Fuji.

Haruki walked by and stopped at Fuji. He placed his arm around Fuji's shoulders and leaned down to Fuji's ear away from Akane. "You make things right. You better treat her right I swear Fuji. If you don't...well you don't want to be beaten by a racket do you? That would be embarrassing." Haruki smirked. He looked directly at Fuji's face. There noses barely touching. "Remember. Hurt Akane equals hurt Fuji." He leaned closer but right before there lips touched he spun around straight out the door closing it behind him.

Akane watched as Fuji slowly walked over to her sitting down besides the bed.

"Sorry..." they both said. They both looked up at each other but quickly looked away.

"Akane, I'm sorry." "Fuji..." "Akane just please let me speak. I know this won't work out. It wont work if only one of us loves the other." "Fuji! I know you don't love me anymore but,"- "What? Akane I do love you." "Then...Wait what are you talking about then? I love you too Fuji." "But Haruki...you told him you loved him." "Of course I love Haruki. He's like my older brother. But that's all." "But dont you know he really loves you. And it certainly isn't sibling like love." Akane began laughing. "Yes I know of that crush." "Then?" Akane began laughing harder. "Ow...ha ha ha...Ow my head...ha ha Fuji..." "Yeah?" "Haruki is gay!" "What?" Akane began nodding. "Yeah I told him I loved you and he said if he couldn't have me he would turn gay so he did." There was silence until Fuji began laughing. "Oh my...I feel so stupid." "Don't be. I was shocked too but whatever he wants. And besides did I hear you say you love me?" Fuji turned to say 'yes' but his lips collided with Akanes'.

He got up and sat on the bed pressing into the kiss making it deeper. They broke apart leaning their foreheads on each others. "Syuusuke don't ever make me feel so lonely ever again. Dont you ever hurt me. I don't want to cry anymore." "I won't ever make you feel like that again. As long as you don't do it to me." "Promise." They both said in unison.

"Oh and by the way Tezuka didn't want me to do any PDA because he thought it would distract me from Tennis. But I'll have a talk with him." Syuusuke smiled. "You better because I can't get enough of your kisses." They both leaned in again.

"Awww...that's so...so...disgusting." Haruki whispered to the person next to him. "Mmm...mmm," he looked over to the person in a complete body cast. "Yeah, yeah I know. You'll never do it again right? But besides that business was fun," he smirked.

"Oh do you want some?" Haruki put the drink to the person's mouth. "Ooooh to bad. You shouldn't have pushed Akane...that racket hurt didn't it...Tamao-chan?" He smiled. 


End file.
